Child of Rome
by IrissenNii
Summary: AU! fem!Percy. Danae Jackson, born a Greek and raised a Roman. A real Child of Rome. Perhaps Hera's plan to unite the two camps were easier to accomplish, but what of the great prophecy would a Roman raised Greek really save them all? fem!Percy/Jason.
1. The Return of the Lost One

**Title: **Child of Rome.****

Author: IrissenNii.****

Summery: AU! fem!Percy. Danae Jackson, born a Greek and raised a Roman. A real Child of Rome. Perhaps Hera's plan to unite the two camps were easier to accomplish, but what of the great prophecy would a Roman raised Greek really save them all?   
**  
Pairings: **fem!Percy/Jason.****

Warnings: AU! Maybe some harsh language, Violence.****

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything you recognize.

* * *

**CHILD OF ROME I**

**The Return of the Lost One**

**.**

The gods of Olympus didn't have many rules, just a few and Poseidon had broken two of them. He had fathered a child, but the sea god could not really bring himself up to care. You see Poseidon didn't have mortal daughters, this child would be his first and probably last demigod daughter. He almost regretted the birth of his beautiful baby girl, since no child should face the fate of a hero. Even if his daughter would have had godly roots anyway. His lover Sally Jackson was a Legacy of Neptune. As a descendant of godly offspring Sally had taken the girl to New Rome, her home, a place where his daughter could grow up in peace.

He didn't really like it. Poseidon wasn't to fond of the Romans, they ignored him out of fear and his brother Zeus was even more pompous as Jupiter. So how would his daughter be happy there, as a Legacy of Neptune and a daughter of Poseidon. She was a real Child of the Sea, his little Danae Jackson.

Dani was safe at Camp Jupiter, but Zeus had forbidden any contact between the Roman and Greek demigods, because their last encounter ended up in a bloodbath. But the time was coming, Kronos, his father, was stirring and the Great Prophecy was going to be completed. There was nothing the Olympians could do about it. Thalia Grace the daughter of Zeus recently had awakened out of her tree, and she was close to becoming sixteen. But he didn't trust the daughter of Zeus, because it was Kronos intent to awaken her. So he would play his hidden ace Dani.

He had been reluctant to do so in the past, since he broke two sacred rules of the Olympian council and he would not loose his daughter. For the only punishment of these actions would be her immediate death. Unless his brothers, Zeus and Hades committed the same ones. Which luckily for Poseidon they did. He had the proof right in his hands.

**.**

**.**

On the other side of the country the demigod, Dani Jackson woke up with a start. Dani genuinely hated demigod dreams, it was however the only way gods could legally communicate with their children. It was a rare occurrence though, the gods tended to ignore their mortal offspring. She just wished Poseidon would send her less dreams. The girl was happy he cared in his own distant way, but she wasn't stupid. He was using her and she would let him because he was her father. She stretched herself. Falling asleep on her canopy daybed was not good for her back, especially after a long day of war games.

"Daughter."

The daughter of the sea god flicked her leather bracelet, drawing out her Celestial Bronze sword Riptide and pointed the tip of the sword at the intruders undefended chest. "Father," Dani gasped, dropping her sword immediately. She bowed a bit embarrassed.

Poseidon look unfazed by the ordeal, his lips twitched a little. "Your reflexes are as sharp as always, Dani," the god said, his eyes twinkling. "Good to see that your Greek side hasn't completely left you."

Dani rolled her eyes. "Dad please," she said, dropping all formality. "Why are you here?"

"I have come to send you off on a longterm quest."

The demigod frowned. "What do you mean with longterm?"

She didn't feel like leaving the camp for long periods of time, she was a praetor and the safety of New Rome was her responsibility.

"I understand that you don't want to leave the place you consider home daughter, but you must not forget that you are a Greek," the sea god said sternly. Father and daughter had this discussion several times before in the past, he would simple not understand that she was Roman at heart.

"Father please, don't read my mind and I grew up here. I'm a legacy of Neptune-"

"And a daughter of Poseidon," the god said.

Riptide twitched in her hand. The proof was right there in front of her. Unlike many members of the legion she used a Celestial Bronze sword. Romans preferred to use Imperial Gold weapons, since the bronze was rare around the parts of San Francisco. In the end Dani was still a Greek even if she was raised a Roman.

"What is this quest you want me to go on, do I need consult the Augur," she asked with slight distaste. Camp Jupiter's resident augur, Octavian was a annoying upstart, that always questioned everything she did. Jason Grace, her fellow praetor and best friend always called him a '_useless skinny bag of bones'_.

"Rest assured Dani, you will not need to consult that augur," Poseidon said gravely. The god's complete countenance had changed, his normally bright sea green eyes were dark as the eye of a storm. "The Crooked One is rising Danae."

She shivered at the mention of the Titan king. The Golden Age was not a period she would have liked to live in. It would explain the weird weather they had been having lately. The Olympians were tense, she would be to if the Titan king was rising. Dani sighed, she had no choice but to accept her father quest.

"What is my quest, father?" she asked solemnly.

"Heal her first," Poseidon said making a girl manifest out of sea water. She had dark braided hair and a splash of freckles across her nose. But her skin was burned and had a silvery glow to it.

Dani flicked Riptide back into it's bracelet form. She grabbed her backpack and started rummaging through it. She needed a bottle of water, but no ordinary water. The demigod needed the freshest and purest seawater. Unlike a normal child of Poseidon Dani could heal people besides herself. It was a blessing her great-great-grandfather had received of Neptune and the it's power hadn't faded in five generations. The potency of the healing abilities had only become stronger in Dani, who herself was a daughter and a third great-granddaughter of the sea god. She could heal anyone with normal water, but the effectiveness of her powers did depend on the type of water. Finally she found the bottle of seawater. She uncapped it and made substance swirl out of it with a hand movement. The seawater surrounded Dani's hands and started to glow. "Dad could you lay her on my daybed?"

The girl, who obviously was a Hunter of Artemis levitated towards Dani's couch. The burns on her body were pretty bad, she was lucky to be alive. Dani placed her water covered hands above the girl's middle, the body of water on them started to grow until it completely encompassed her. She envisioned the wounds disappearing and energy returning to her patients body.

"Who is she dad?" she asked curiously, sweat beads ran down her face. Healing people was always strenuous, especially if the person was near death like the Hunter.

"She is my insurance," the god stated dryly.

"What?" Dani exclaimed almost dropping the water. Why would need her father an insurance. "Dad, why-"

"The girl is a daughter of Pluto, her name is Bianca di Angelo." It made no sense for Poseidon to rescue a Roman demigod, he was not fond of the Romans and Pluto or Hades was one of his biggest rivals. "She has a brother," he added.

"Then he must be brought to Lupa. It's to late for Bianca di Angelo, since she is a Hunter," Dani rattled excitedly.

Poseidon smiled fondly, despite the grave situation. His daughter cared deeply for the welfare of other demigods, she would be an excellent Child of the Prophecy. The gods expression changed dour at that thought. Yes, Danae would be the perfect _'child of the eldest gods, that reaches sixteen against all odds', _but he did not wish a hero's fate on her shoulders. Even if she was the only salvation of Olympus. Poseidon did not dislike the children of his brothers, he did not trust them with the future of the Western Civilization.

"The boy is a son of Hades, daughter."

Realization dawned on Dani's face, rescuing the daughter of his brother insured her safety. Because Hades/Pluto broke the same rules as Poseidon. He wanted to protect her for whatever was coming on that quest.

"She's healed, but she will wake up soon," she said after checking Bianca's vitals. "So was this my quest or?" Dani added hopefully, she really didn't want to leave Camp Jupiter.

"I did mention longterm," Poseidon said dryly. "_The sea will lead the lighting and dead to the place, where sky and earth touch. The Titan's curse she must withstand and return to her home land." _The sea god grimaced at the poor attempt of a prophecy. He was no Apollo, but gods tended to know things.

"That prophecy didn't even rhyme," Dani said incredulously. She knew her father was an all powerful Greek god, but being dour and spouting out prophecies didn't really fit him. He was the epitome of casual, with his Birkenstocks, khaki bermuda shorts, a Hawaiian shirt, and a battered cap decorated with fishing lures which says 'NEPTUNE'S LUCKY FISHING HAT.'

"Prepare yourself Dani," he said. "I will see you soon," and with that he was gone, disappeared in to thin air or water. It was pretty awesome to be able to do that, something Dani wished she could.

"Well Bianca di Angelo, you will learn that gods always give their children annoying tasks," she said to the unconscious girl. "Better get Jason, since I need a child of lightning."

The last card fell into place, the Sea would protect it's offspring at any cost.

* * *

**I'm reposting this again and it's all the fault of my twerp of a little brother. The little freak thought it was fun to deadlock my account.**


	2. The Sea Withstands the Titan's Curse

**I don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

**CHILD OF ROME II**

**The Sea Withstands the Titan's Curse**

**.**

The average demigod lived a short and painful life, especially the reckless ones. Camp Jupiter was the safest place on earth for Roman demigods and legacies and a promise of something more, a future. Jason Grace had been part of the Twelfth Legion for ten years, officially he could retire at the age of thirteen and start his future with the girl of his dreams, Dani Jackson.

Feelings could be fleeting, certainly if you were a teenage boy, who was five years removed of adulthood. However the son of Jupiter had been in love with Dani, since he was six years old and she punched his first tooth out. It was just his luck that Dani was one of the most reckless demigods around. She would never endanger the lives of others, but would give her life, gladly and without hesitation to save anyone. It scared the pants of Jason that he could lose her so easily. So he loathed Poseidon for giving her so many quests. He had no real problems with Greeks aside of that. Though he completely blamed her father for ending up on a flying pegasus, accompanied by a unwanted passenger. Bianca di Angelo, daughter of Pluto, Hunter of Artemis and completely incapable of riding a pegasus. So he found Bianca and himself on Amoralis, Camp Jupiter's pegasus. The flying horse had originally been a gift of Neptune for Dani, but the demigod never really took a shine to it and preferred her own trusty steed, Blackjack. Jason wished he could have just stayed in bed, but four hours after being rudely awoken by two girls, some shouting and a lot of pouting. They were finally underway, in the general direction of Mount Tam, the bane of every demigod and legacy alive.

"Dani," he asked nervously. "Are you sure we going in the right direction?"

"Yes, Jason. The prophecy my father gave us said that_ the sea will lead lighting and death to the place, where sky and earth touch_," Dani's mouth felt dry. "There is only one place were they do that Jayce."

The son of Jupiter let out a hollow laugh at the use of his old nickname. At one point during their childhood Dani had decided that Jason Grace was to long and declared him Jayce.

"What's so dangerous at the place were sky and earth touch and what are the sea, lightning and death?" Bianca asked softly, clutching Jason's jacket in her tiny fists. Her reaction made him groan. This Hunter knew nothing, she was so green and the three of them were literally flying towards their doom.

"Bianca it's dangerous because the place were sky and earth touch, there is the titan Atlas holding up the sky," Dani said.

"And we are the sea, lightning and death," Jason continued. "We are children of Neptune, Jupiter and Pluto, so we have some control over their divine authorities."

"So there are Greek and Roman gods?" Bianca asked shocked. "Why didn't they tell me this at the other camp?"

"Because we aren't supposed to know, now be quiet," he snapped.

"Jason," Dani admonished him. "Be nice, she almost died tonight."

"Yes," the daughter of Pluto said offended. "I'm new at this."

"That is exactly my problem!" he said. "You know nothing about **_our_** world and you go on this dangerous quest to safe Artemis. While you have no experience or training. Being a hero doesn't happen at the flick of a hand you know."

"That still doesn't mean you have to be such a boy," Bianca snapped.

"My point exactly," he cried. "Here I am a boy, sitting with a freaking Hunter on a pegasus. Every sane, male demigod knows that you should stay away as for as possible from a Hunter and you are hugging me on a flying horse."

"Well I could have just flown myself or hitched a ride with Dani, but you practically insisted."

"Not by choice!" he protested. "You haven't learned how to fly a pegasus and my father would blast Dani and you out of the sky. In case you forgot our fathers are rivals and wouldn't hesitate to kill us, well Jupiter wouldn't," he said glumly. Jason knew his father was a paranoid, old god. It hurt to know that his father didn't really care for him like the other gods did for their offspring. Being a son of the King of Olympus gave him a lot of prestige and fame at the camp, unlike Dani who was feared and despised before. But Jason had no family, his mother was death and he had no other siblings that he knew off. There was only Dani, the brightest light in all that lonely darkness.

"I'm sorry," Bianca mumbled suddenly.

"Forget it," Jason said. He only wanted to forget it and get this night over with. There wasn't time to prattle or they would end up dead.

"Guys," Dani said. "We're here." Automatically Blackjack and Amoralis started to land.

"How does she do that?" Bianca asked.

"Dani has a telepathic bond with equestrian animals, so they can pick up her thoughts."

"So she can just think about landing and they will do it?"

"Yes, now stop talking," Jason righted his posture. "Now listen Bianca, we are entering enemy territory, so stay alert and in formation!" he ordered letting his Roman training takeover. Dani Jackson was the most reckless demigod he knew, but she was the girl of his dreams and no silly Hunter was going the bring her in danger. "Understood!"

"Yes, sir," Bianca squeaked.

They had landed on Mount Otherys, Jason felt his stomach drop and Dani didn't look much better. At the top of the mountain were ruins, blocks of black granite and marble as big as houses. Broken columns. Statues of bronze that looked as though they were melting. It was anything but beautiful, just a reminder of the Titanomachy.

"This is not good Jason," Dani whispered.

"I know it looks different on the photo's Gwen took last time they came to check this place out and that was only a month ago," he look around cautiously as they picked their way through the rubble, past blocks of marble and broken archways.

"What is this place?" Bianca whispered in awe.

"The ruins of Mount Othrys, the mountain fortress of the Titans. It moves in the same way Olympus moves, but this wasn't here a few years ago. This is bad," Dani said.

"What do mean with bad?" the Hunter asked scared out of her mind.

"Like World War three bad," Dani paused, her eyes slowly taking in her environment. She was nervously playing with her blue cardigan and kicking the spiked covered tip of her combat boots against pieces of marble. Jason could see the wheels spinning in her mind, she had a plan. She turned around and look him straight in the eyes, plainly asking permission to lead. Deciding the leader had always been a bit of a problem between the two friends, both Dani and Jason were born natural leaders and that could make things awkward. He gave her a small nod. Dani would lead, it was her quest and she had the plan. "So titan fortress and Atlas' mountain together, bad," she declared.

"Very bad," Jason agreed, watching in amusement how she skipped through the place and picked up marble rocks.

"Battle plan," suddenly her movements stilled. "Attack," she turned around lightning fast and threw some chunks at Bianca, who could narrowly dodge the flying projectiles.

"Are you trying to kill me," she yelled, looking a little shaken up.

Dani ignored her ranting. "Reflexes good, but no counter attack," she looked up at Jason again. "Formation; Jupiter, midrange. Pluto, long-range. Neptune, short-range."

"Got it," Jason tossed is golden coin in the air, transforming it in to Ivlivs, his Imperial Gold lance. "Translation, Bianca you stay back and only use your bow as weapon."

"What, why?" the Hunter asked confused.

"Atlas, that's why. Jason and I have full control over our father domains and we are a well trained duo. We are the best duo of whole Camp Jupiter, but neither of us is a long-ranged fighter and you have perfect aim with your bow. Courtesy of Artemis of course," the older girl explained. "Besides I didn't throw that rock at you for fun."

"She was testing your reflexes," filled Jason in. "Which are good, but you still lack attacking instincts."

"Okay and what about the horses?" Bianca said.

"They will fly off and come back when we need them," Dani said patting Blackjack's nose. "Pegasi are free spirited creatures, they come and go as they please. But they will be back."

The trio continued to make way through the ruins of the mountain. Jason froze. His voice was ragged with despair. "He's gone."

They had reached the summit. A few yards ahead of them, gray clouds swirled in a heavy vortex, making a funnel cloud that almost touched the mountaintop, but instead rested on the shoulders of a twelve-year-old girl with auburn hair and a tattered silvery dress, her legs bound to the rocks with celestial bronze chains. Kneeling at her feet was a fourteen-year-old girl with silkily black hair and a coppery-like skin. She looked like a Persian princess.

"Lady Artemis, Zoë!" Bianca rushed forward, but Dani said, "Bianca battle formation, hold your place!"

The goddess nodded, she was drenched in sweat. Jason had never seen an immortal in pain before, but the weight of the sky was clearly to much for the goddess of the Hunt.

A few meters removed of them stood another girl, she seemed rather familiar with those piercing electric blue eyes and spiky black hair. "Bianca you're alive," she said relieved. "We thought we lost you and Nico," her voice strained.

Bianca was crying and readied her bow with quivering hands. "These two, Dani," she continued to silently sob. "She healed me-"

A booming voice spoke behind them. "Ah, how touching. A little family reunion."

They turned. Atlas, the general of the titan army was standing there. At his side were a nineteen-year-old boy with sandy blonde hair and deep pale scar that runs from the bottom of his eyes down to his chin and half a dozen dracaenae bearing a golden sarcophagus. A fifteen-year-old girl with blond hair stood at the boy's side. She had her hands cuffed behind her back, a gag in her mouth, and the boy was holding the point of his sword to her throat.

Jason met her eyes, trying to ask her a thousand questions. Since the situation was turning sour and Dani was itching to rescue them, he could feel it in the air. There was only one word in her eyes;**_ RUN._**

"Dani," Jason tried desperately.

"No, Jason. My father gave me a prophecy."

"Luke," the spiky haired girl snarled. "Let Annabeth go!"

Luke's smile was weak and pale, his eyes had this crazed look about them. He seemed almost euphoric. "That is the General's decision, Thalia. But it's good to see you again."

Thalia spat at him.

"Well, that's not friendly. Danae Jackson, good to see you again too. But how long has it been, almost four years?"

Jason felt his heart tighten, where in the world would Dani meet a Greek demigod and how did he knew her full name. She had spend the last ten years at Camp Jupiter with him, she even possessed the tattoo to prove it.

"Luke Castellan," Dani whispered in a voice as cold as ice. "Traitor to the gods. I can't really say the feeling is mutual."

The General chuckled. "So much for old friends. And you Zoë. It's been a long time. How is my little traitor? I will enjoy killing you."

"It seems being a divine being doesn't translate into intelligence," Dani said dryly. "Since you can't seem to remember the ancient rules of combat. You can't attack any of us unless we directly attack you and not anyone of us is a weak demigod," she smiled at Thalia. "I bet you can pull a mean punch."

"You bet," she said menacingly, pulling a shield and spear out of her magical items.

Jason groaned, but prepared his spear anyway. Why did she always need to pull stunts like this. "Seriously!"

The General glanced at her. "So, a little hero that knows a way with words. Do you have any idea who I am! I am Atlas, the general of the Titans and terror of gods. Congratulations. I will kill you presently, as soon I deal with this wretched girl."

Dani let out a hollow laugh. "You really don't seem to get it," she taunted. "I knew who you were the minute I laid my eyes on you. But do you know who I am, because believe me it will _shake_ your world."

The General sneered. "You have no right to interfere, little hero. This is a family matter."

Jason frowned. "A family matter?"

"Yes," Zoë said bleakly. "Atlas is my father."

The horrible thing was, he could see the family resemblance. Atlas had the same regal expression as Zoë. But Dani didn't seem to worried about that, since technically Kronos was their grandfather. You couldn't exactly choose in divine families.

"Let Artemis go," Zoë demanded.

Atlas walked closer to the chained goddess and Zoë cowered away into Thalia's arms. Bianca was shivering and had a tight grip on Jason's biceps. This experience was not for the weak-minded. "Perhaps you'd like to take the sky for her, then? Be my guest."

Zoë opened her mouth to speak, but Artemis said, "No! Do not offer Zoë! I forbid you," a ripple traveled through the air, the son of Jupiter felt it in his spine. Artemis' word was final and the Hunters were bound by it.

Atlas smirked. He knelt next to Artemis and tried to touch her face, but the goddess bit at him, almost taking off his fingers.

"Hoo-hoo," Atlas laughed. "You see, daughter? Lady Artemis likes her new job. I think I will have all the Olympians take turns carrying my burden, once Lord Kronos rules again, and this is the center of our palace. It will those weaklings some humility."

"Annabeth did it, holding up the sky," Thalia muttered. "The weight should've killed her."

Jason mind froze, _the sea withstands the Titan's curse. _Quickly he took her hand, almost breaking it. Dani squeezed back reassuringly. She had it planned out since the beginning. Poseidon had told her all she needed to know and she just accepted her fate. He wanted to stop her, but she would never let him. Well the underworld was always better with two.

"You know, my friend doesn't really like to be ignored and really knowing our names will _shake_ your world or at least _enlighten_ you," he winked cheekily at Dani.

He approached them, studying the two demigod. "If you insist with your silly banter. Who are you then and what's your name little boy. You don't seem much of a challenge."

"My name is Jason Grace," he declared.

Several people let out flabbergasted gasps. "Impossible," mumbled Thalia. "He's dead."

"Fight us," he said.

"Seems your little girlfriend is the one with the brains. An immortal does not fight a mere mortal directly. It is beneath our dignity and _against the ancient rules of combat._" he spat at Dani. "But I will have Luke crush you instead."

"I hardly believe a son of Hermes is a challenge for the both of us," Dani said. "But if you insist, let me _shake _his world. **_Jason_**"

"This will be very _enlightening_."

Dani flicked her bracelet and pierced Riptide's blade into the mountains bedrock channeling tremors through it, simultaneously Jason slammed Ivlivs summoning lightning and all towards Luke and his legion of monsters.

"Bianca, now!" Dani ordered.

The Hunter jumped straight into action and dodged the Titan expertly. As she managed to catch Annabeth and bring her into safety by Thalia's side. The blond haired girl had been separated by the tremor Dani had created.

Atlas' eyes glowed with hatred, with difficulty, he turned his attention to Thalia, Bianca, Dani and eventually Jason. "We appear the have the full set," he said. "Seems like you weren't wrong little hero with big words. Five children of the big three in the world and they even have that silly oath. Children of Zeus, Hades and Poseidon," he laughed, a maniacal gleam appeared in his eyes.

"I didn't know this," Luke managed. He looked weak, and he spoke every word as if it were painful.

"Thalia, you can still join us. Call the Ophiotaurus. It will come to you. Look!'

He waved his hand, a pool of water appeared; a pond ringed in black marble, big enough for the serpent like cow, that had been stalking Dani and Jason for a few weeks.

"Thalia, call the Ophiotaurus," Luke persisted. "And you will be more powerful than the gods."

"Luke," her voice was full of pain. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"It seems mate you have the wrong child of lightning," Dani remarked dryly. "She can't summon something that has been secured by the gods for the last hours."

Luke's face twisted into a painful and ugly smirk, but Jason was dumbfounded. He just realized it, Thalia was related to him. He had a Greek half sister.

"Well, then it seems I have no reason to not call on a attack." There was no time. If his army reached the top of the hill, they would be overwhelmed. In that moment the heroes decided that it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world to die fighting with friends like this.

"Now," Jason said.

Together, they charged. Jason had focussed all his attention on Dani, who was running a bee line towards Artemis.

"The sky," she told the goddess. "Give it to me."

"No, dear," Artemis said. Her forehead beaded with metallic sweat, like quicksilver. "You don't know what you're asking. It will crush you!"

_"The sea will lead the lighting and death to the place, where sky and earth touch. The Titan's curse she must withstand and return to her home land," _Dani recited the prophecy Poseidon gave her plainly. "Now give me the sky." Dani didn't wait for her answer. She took out Riptide and slashed through her chains. Then she stepped next to her and braced herself on one knee - holding up her hands - and touched the cold, heavy clouds. For a moment, they bore the weight together. It was the heaviest thing she'd ever felt, as if she were being crushed under a thousand trucks. _She could do this. _Then Artemis slipped out from under the burden, and _the sea withstands the Titan's Curse._


	3. The Meeting of Broken Vows

**I don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

**CHILD OF ROME III**

**The Meeting of Broken Vows**

**.**

Dani only felt a numb aching feeling cloaking her body as she stared at the pitch-black heavens, filled with a blanket of stars. She was exhausted, sore and her body completely black and blue from holding up the sky. Yet none of that registered in the front of her mind, only a deep sense of grieve. The demigod had seen someone, a complete stranger die today. Healers had the responsibility to tend to the wounded and make sure they survived. Today, she failed in her duty as a healer and Zoë Nightshade, the complete stranger had to pay the price. A gleaming constellation that looked like a girl with a bow, running across the stars - that was all that was left of Zoë Nightshade in this world. She would live forever in the stars, but she was still gone.

_'Yo, boss!' _Blackjack called_. 'Are you alright.' _Dani sighed and patted his back reassuringly. No, she was not alright but it would get better with time. Wearily she closed her eyes and leaned back into Jason, who was sitting behind her on Blackjack. She felt him tighten his arms around her waist. The quest was completed, Atlas was back in his prison under the sky and Artemis was found. In a nutshell the worst quest she had ever been on.

"I don't like this," Jason whispered softly in her ear, his warm breath ghosted over Dani's sensitive neck, giving her goosebumps. The daughter of Poseidon hummed in agreement, resting her full bodyweight against his back. She just wanted to let Morpheus take over and guide her to the land of dreams. So she could forget, even if it was only for a little while. "That Thalia girl," he began lightly, but she felt his whole body shaking.

"What about her?" she asked. Tracing the contours of his left hand with her fingers, while waiting for him to continue. After the short battle with Atlas, Dani had been focussed on trying to heal the lieutenant of Artemis, but Thalia had been talking with Jason. He had looked very puzzled after their chat. She had been curious, but it wasn't in her nature to pry and Jason would tell her if he wanted to share.

"Her name is Thalia Grace," he took a deep breath. "She's my sister." Dani's eyes opened in shock and turned around to face him. He didn't appear to very elated by the news. She gently cupped his cheeks.

"You have a family now."

"She is Greek," he said sounding peeved, the realization alone had made him want to hit himself. Thalia looked nice enough, only she was his sister and a total stranger. It was just his stubbornness talking. Still he had managed for thirteen years without her.

"I'm a Greek," Dani reminded him, patting him on the cheek. Jason rolled his eyes and twisted her body back in it's previous position.

"No, you are a Child of Rome," he said, tucking her head under his chin. "But you have to be careful," he said in a grave voice. "I don't want to loose you," he whispered.

"I know," she said. Artemis had summoned them to Mount Olympus, the place were all gods lived and ruled. It was a place Danae Jackson should never step foot on, because Zeus/Jupiter would destroy her immediately. She was a child of broken vows, a demigod that wasn't allowed to exist under the rules of Olympus. It was possible that she would die today. "Like I could ever get rid of you, you'd follow me to the end of the Earth," she said jokingly.

"Farther, I would follow you to the Underworld," he vowed with so much conviction that it scared her. Jason was very loyal, it made Dani apprehensive how far that he would go for her and their friends. Because he was the one person she didn't want to loose, not after the death of her mother, Sally Jackson.

"Please don't joke about that," she said sadly. Jason wanted to respond but was interrupted by Thalia's voice.

"There it is," she said drowsily. She was pointing toward Manhattan, which was quickly becoming closer. It was the first time the daughter of Poseidon visited New York, the city light were very striking. However it paled by Olympus it's own island of light, high above the Empire State Building. "It's started."

"What has started? Bianca asked a little taken back by the floating mountain, that was ablaze with torched and braziers. The white marble palaces gleaming early in the morning air. It was a complete difference to the gloomy and washed out palace of the Titans.

"The winter solstice," Thalia said. "The council of the Gods."

Dani felt the feeling of dread grew stronger as they flew straight up to the palace of Zeus, with thunder and lighting swirling around it. After all the king of Olympus had struck her half-brother, Bellerophon out of the sky, when he had dared to approach the mountain on Pegasus. Jason could protect her partially, but even the son of Jupiter wasn't immune to lighting.

The pegasi landed in the outer courtyard, in front of huge silver gates. They were standing in front of the glowing white hall of the gods and Dani wanted to run away immediately through the twisting streets that were full of demigods, nature spirits and minor deities. Apparently no one ever slept on Olympus, because the mountain was very much alive. It reminded her of New Rome on a hot summer evening. However before the demigod could make an hasty escape, the gated opened.

_'Good luck, boss,'_ said Blackjack._ 'Want me to go home?' _the pegasus asked, referring to Camp Jupiter.

"Nah," she said absentmindedly. "Do whatever you want, I'll call if we need a lift." She tried to sound brave, but they were about to enter the winter solstice, meaning every Olympian was going to be in that palace.

_'Got it, boss,' _Blackjack said before taking of with the other pegasi, leaving Thalia, Annabeth, Bianca, Jason, and her alone. Jason took her hand and dragged her into the dreaded throne room.

They entered the hall were twelve enormous thrones were placed around a central hearth. The ceiling above glittered with constellations - even the newest one, Zoë the Huntress. Dani got a lump in her throat at the sight of her making her way accros the heavens with her bow drawn. All of the seats were occupied, even the visiting seat for Hades. Each god and goddess was about fifteen feet tall, it was the first time the daughter of Poseidon had seen them in full height. It was a terrifying sight.

"Welcome, heroes," Artemis said.

"Mooo!" Dani smiled when she saw the sea serpent. A sphere of water was hovering in the center of the room, next to the hearth fire. The Ophiotaurus was swimming happily around, swishing his serpent tail and poking his head out the sides and bottom of the sphere. Poseidon had kept his word. A few weeks a go, the creature had appeared out of nowhere into the lake of New Rome. The campers had been at their wits end, because they had no idea how he had ended up there and even Dani couldn't communicate with him. The little guy seemed to have developed a fondness for the son of Jupiter and refused to leave the lake after that. But what really got her attention were the centaur, satyr/faun and demigod, that were kneeling in front of Zeus's throne.

"Bianca," cried the boy. "You're not dead." He started running towards her, but was stopped by the centaur.

"Go on," Zeus said, but he wasn't really paying attention to the boy. The king of Olympus was staring intently at Thalia and Jason. A troubled glance graced his face.

"Nico," Bianca said, enveloping the boy in a big hug. "Believe me, I thought I was a goner, but Dani saved me," she said gesturing at the daughter of Poseidon. "Oh, before I forget. This is for you," she said placing a little figurine in the palm of his hands.

"Cool," Nico cried out in delight. "You've gotten me Hades for my Mythomagic game."

"Heroes," Artemis called. The goddess slid down from her throne and turned to human side, a young auburn-haired girl, perfectly at ease in the midst of the giant Olympians. She walked towards the demigods, her silver robes shimmering. There was no emotion in her face. She seemed to walk in a column of moonlight. "The Council has been informed of you deeds," Artemis explained. "They know that Mount Othrys is rising in the West. They know of Atlas's attempt for freedom and the gathering armies of Kronos. We have voted to act." There was some mumbling and shuffling among the gods, as if they weren't all happy with this plan, but nobody protested. "At my Lord Zeus's command," she said. "My brother Apollo and I shall hunt the most powerful monsters, seeking to strike them down before they can join the Titans' cause. Lady Athena shall personally check on the other Titans to make sure they do not escape their various prisons. Lord Poseidon has been given permission to unleash his full fury on the cruise ship Princess Andromeda and send it to the bottom of the sea. And as for you, my heroes," she turned to face the other immortals. "These half-bloods have done Olympus a great service. Would any here deny that?" she looked around at the assembled gods.

Dani looked nervously at all the Olympians, there was so much power in one place and it was even more daunting than she could ever imagined. It was a miracle the whole palace didn't blow apart.

"All in favor of not disintegrating them?" the messenger of the gods, Hermes asked. Dani winched at the word choice and felt Jason pinch her hand reassuringly.

"Wait just a minute," Ares growled. He pointed at all the demigods, save Annabeth. "These five are dangerous. It'd be much safer, while we've got them here-"

"Ares," Poseidon interrupted. "They are worthy heroes and we will not blast my daughter to bits, or you will be blasted along them."

"Nor my daughter and son," Zeus grumbled. "They have done well."

Jason straighten his posture a bit at the praise of his father, but felt rather embarrassed. He hadn't really prepared on meeting him before his sixteenth birthday. Besides it was the wrong version of the lord of the sky that was praising him.

The goddess Athena cleared her throat and sat forward. "I am proud of my daughter as well. But there is a security risk here with the others."

"Mother!" Annabeth protested. "How can you-"

Athena cut her off with a calm but firm look. "They are children of broken vows Annabeth, all five of them. It is unfortunate that my father, Zeus and my uncle, Poseidon, chose to break their oath not to have more children. Only Hades kept his word, a fact that I find ironic." Hades let out a disgruntled huff. "As we know from the Great Prophecy, children of the three elder gods… such as Thalia, Danae and Nico are dangerous. Not the mention the fact that Romans and Greeks have come in direct contact. To prove my point I'd like them to introduce themselves," Athena finished off with a request.

"Father," Artemis protested. "I will not have them punished."

"No, Artemis," Zeus said. "Athena has brought up a valid point, introduce yourselves demigods!" he boomed.

Bianca caught the eyes of her mistress, who gave her an encouraging smile. The Hunter took a step forward and with a deep breath she introduced herself to the council of gods. "I'm Bianca di Angelo, Hunter of Artemis and daughter of Pluto," she swallowed again, pulling Nico in front of her. "And this is my little brother Nico di Angelo, son of Hades." Nico looked startled at the revelation, his father was Hades. That was _awesome_. While the son of Hades was quite pleased with this piece of information, the gods were a different matter. Demeter had let out an outraged yell at the declaration and Zeus was glaring daggers at the offspring of the Lord of the Underworld.

"Yes, I broke the rules. Cry me a river," Hades said. "But I did not break that stupid oath. My children were born before we even took that thing."

Lightning cackled around the room, making Dani hide deeper into Jason's side. "Why do they look like children then," Zeus demanded. "A trump card you wanted to hide away, is that why you tried to kill my daughter!"

"You killed their mother first, I was protecting my children from you!" Hades yelled, standing up at full height, an aura of dead surrounding him.

"I am Jason Grace," the son of Jupiter said in a clear voice, interrupting the quarrel between the two brothers. "And I'm a son of Jupiter, and the Praetor of the Twelfth Legion."

"Thalia Grace, I'm Jason's older sister - I thought he was dead, by the way and I'm a daughter of Zeus," she said giving Jason a small smile. Suddenly it hit her like a ton of bricks, the situation was to perfect. The three eldest of gods has all children present in the room and all off them had broken the same rule. Poseidon planned this, he had intentionally send her on that quest and only saved Bianca so he could use her.

"You planned this," Dani cried out, looking her father straight in the eyes. "Dad, how could you!"

"Danae, introduce yourself," Poseidon boomed, ignoring her outrage.

"Fine," she spat. "Danae Jackson, daughter of Poseidon, Legacy of Neptune and praetor of the Twelfth Legion. Happy now!"

"You planned this Poseidon," Athena said thinly. "Perhaps that makes the existence of your daughter the most dangerous. No god should go that far for a mere mortal."

"They would if they were the father of that mortal," the sea god countered.

"That's new," she said snidely.

"Don't presume you know anything Athena," Poseidon said, his voice dangerously low. "You have no idea how far I will go to ensure the safety of my children. I have always cared and protected them the best that I could."

"Even if she is a dirty Roman?"

"One more word out your mouth Athena and you will have the fight of your life!" Poseidon thundered, the whole hall of he gods was shaking and his whole body flashed brightly.

"I will follow Poseidon in his judgment Athena," Artemis warned, breaking up the two rivals. "I will not have these Heroes punished. I will have hem rewarded. If we destroy heroes who do us a great favor, then we are no better than the Titans. If this is Olympian justice, I will have none of it."

"Calm down, sis," Apollo said. "Jeez, you need to lighten up. It's tense enough in here already."

"Don't call me sis! I will reward them. They do not need to pay the price for their father's incompetence," she said sharply.

"Well," Zeus grumbled. "Perhaps. But the monster at least must be destroyed. We have agreement on that?"

"Wait! You can't destroy them, he's innocent," Dani pleaded.

"Danae, the monster's power is considerable. If the Titans were to steal, it or-"

"You can't," she insisted. "Dad, you promised me to keep this sea creature safe."

"Besides controlling prophecies never works," Jason added, staring Zeus right in the eye.

"And what of the risk? Kronos knows full well, if one of you were to sacrifice the beast's entrails, you would have the power to destroy us. Do you think we can let that possibility remain? Your sister will turn sixteen on the morrow, just as the prophecy says."

"Then trust us, father!" Jason demanded. "We are your children and we have proven our loyalty," he said bravely.

"Trust a hero and a Roman on this matter. Jason you may be my son, but in reality you should have never crossed paths with Danae Jackson or with your sister."

"That is not their doing father," Artemis said. "But you are right about the prophecy. Which is why I must first make a reward. My faithful companion, Zoë Nightshade, has passed into the stars. I must have a new lieutenant. And I intend to choose one. But first, father Zeus and uncle Poseidon, I must speak to you privately." Zeus beckoned Artemis forward to stand between Poseidon and him. They leaned down and listened as she spoke softly and then Artemis turned. "I shall have a new lieutenant," she announced. "If she will accept it."

Danae felt Jason squeeze her hand tightly, she looked up in surprise. "What," she murmured.

"Please don't accept," he asked her pleadingly, looking her sadly in the eye.

"What?"

"Thalia Grace," Artemis said. "Daughter of Zeus. Will you join the Hunt?"

Stunned silence filled the room, but Jason let out a brief sigh of relief. Thalia looked over at Jason, her gaze lingering a bit.

"I will," Thalia said firmly.

Zeus rose, his eyes full concern. "My daughter, consider well-"

"Father," she said. "I will not turn sixteen tomorrow. I will never turn sixteen. I won't let this prophecy be mine. I stand with my sisters Artemis and Bianca. Kronos will not tempt me again." She knelt before the goddess. "I Thalia Grace, pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt."

"What about you Danae Jackson," Artemis asked. "This prophecy is now yours, unless you join my Hunt?"

"I can't," she whispered. There was no way she could survive without Jason by her side, even if she was a child of broken vows. She would fight for her life.

* * *

**Poor** **Jason, Dani can't live without him but is clueless about his feelings towards her. Must be very hard to fall in love with a seaweed brain.**


End file.
